


Welcome to the Family (I guess?)

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is being Alec, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotp, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Simon is just being Simon, This is Alec extending an offer of friendship, Vampire Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Alec and Simon don't exactly have the smoothest of relationships -- especially how the Mundane-turned Daylighter  -- arrived in everyone's lives.  But then Magnus sacrificed everything to go to Edom -- and everyone, including Simon joined in to bring him back.Which changed everything.Alec runs into Simon unexpectedly one afternoon following al the chaos, and Alec really -- finally --seesSimon, for who he is.But Alec being Alec, he doesn't know to respond.  So he does it the only way he knows how...Reimagined scene from season 3 ep22 (after Magnus is rescued from Edom)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood (background), Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood (background)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	Welcome to the Family (I guess?)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the lovely people at [Hunter's Moon discord -- a lovely community](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) \-- <\--- click here to join
> 
> This was the first time I ever attempted writing *anything* Alec & Simon, not to mention a drabble/fictlet UNDER 500 words, so I thought it was worth posting.. Anyway hope everyone enjoys this. Cheers xx

Upon walking into the training room at the Institute, Alec saw Simon standing idly about.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Alec asked, surprised. “Shouldn’t you be with Izzy or Clary?”

Simon shrugged. “Izzy’s with your mom. Clary’s with Jace. I somehow ended up wandering in here. I guess this is where the action before the action happens, eh? Sparring and all…” 

He suddenly turned to Alec.

“For what it’s worth, I’m really happy we were able to rescue Magnus from Edom. And that we didn’t have to resort to other means…” 

Alec knew he was thinking about Alec’s hasty request to turn him into a vampire so he could go to Edom.

Alec chuckled. “Well, I had run out of options,” he said. “In hindsight, it really wasn’t well thought out…”

“You don’t say,” Simon said, laughing. “But…if you had been serious, I would have helped. I know much Magnus means to you.”

Alec stared at him. Simon was being genuine. 

_He didn’t know what to do with that…_

Before he knew it, he had grabbed two sticks, tossing one at Simon. Simon caught it, a look of surprise on his face.

“Let’s see what you got,” Alec said. Getting in proper stance, he charged at Simon. Simon blocked his advance instinctively. And again. And again.

Fifteen minutes passed. Eventually Alec called for a break.. 

“Uh, what was that?” Simon asked, wide-eyed. 

“I was sparring with you,” Alec said. “It never hurts to strengthen fighting and defense skills.”

“Why are you helping me?” Simon asked. “You don’t even like me.”

Alec grimaced.

“Well,” he said awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair, “You still talk too much for my comfort. But…you’ve proven yourself, especially with going undercover to foil Victor’s plans for the Heavenly Fire. That was impressive… “ 

“And you’re with Isabelle now – so you’re pretty much _family._ ” Alec huffed, shaking his head, as if not quite believing it himself. “Someone should take the initiative to teach you how to fight, for your own sake…”

Simon’s face brightened..

Oh boy, Alec thought, grimacing _. He was regretting this already…._

“So, are you like my Sensei? Like in Karate Kid?” Simon said excitedly.

“Karate Kid, what?” Alec repeated, confused. 

Wide-eyed, he started backing away, holding his hands up in front of him. “Uh, let’s not get carried away.”


End file.
